This invention relates to a method and a system for radio communication, for example, radio communication between a base station and mobile stations.
In a known MCA (multi channel access) system for radio communication between a base station and mobile stations, one of separated radio channels is prechosen as a control channel and the others are used as speech channels. The control channel is used for transmitting various non-speech signals such as an originating call signal, a terminating call signal, and control signals of circuit assignment and billing information. The control channel and the speech channels are separated by guard bands to prevent interferences between the adjacent channels. In this known system, when the control channel is exposed to a disturbance or jamming, it tends to be difficult to maintain desired signal transmision via the control channel. Further, in this known system, the guard bands between the control channel and the speech channels are unused.